Twisted Nightmares of Ned Flanders
by Superweapon458
Summary: This here fanfic is what I should hae posted on Halloween but without further any delayed. I managed to make a parody of the Simpson's Treehose of Horrer but here it is. Ned Flanders is in a battle for his life where he wants to take down Needles Kane for causing all these nightmares. He is a combination between his original and remake self in this.
1. Nightmares of Ned Flanders

The Twisted Nightmares of Ned Flanders

Note: This was suppose to be posted on Halloween but somehow I missed out and passed out and it would have been shorter than my last one but now I am just bored, its a parody of the Simpsons: Halloween episodes.  
One day Ned Flanders was having dinner with his two kids as he was still sad his second wife died (I feel bad his second wife passed we will all miss Edna Krabapple (RIP Marcia Wallace we will all miss you)) as he prayed and then ate his dinner and then went to bed and sobbed. As he heard his window broke.

"What who's there?" as he grabbed a baseball bat Ned said as he thought there would be a burglar and he approached his kid's bedrooms saw that his kids Rod and Todd eating ice cream.  
"What are you two boys doing?" Ned said as he saw them eating dessert having ice-cream cones. "You two should have ice cream for dessert as it is very late. Where did you find those" Ned said as he was also confused because they had cones "We got it from some clown guy who had a head of flaming hair." Rod said as Ned ran out with his bat.  
"Show yourself you... You can't run away!" Ned screamed. Suddenly he found a big scary clown with a head of flames and held a jagged machete as he had ice cream it was... Needles Kane! (Or Sweet Tooth as he is referred to in the Remake/Reboot whatever you want to call it because nobody calls him Needles Kane as so as he wasn't called that anymore. Is Needles suffering identity crisis?)

"Prepare to bleed..." Needles said as he held his machete and was ready to brutally murder Ned "Should have stayed in bed then I'D KILL YOU SLOWER" Needles said. "So you were the ONE who took my wife!" Ned said enraged "Yes it was it was fun warching the little bitch bleed like a pig in slaughterhouse. Now you will join her with as they will have your soul" Needles threatened him with his machete at Ned's face (in this one Mr Grimm is the Grim Reaper in this one instead of either a biker gangster or a cannibal war veteran).

Needles tosses his machete at Ned's head as it flew in his face as everything turned black... Then all of a sudden he woke up screaming then was panting and sweating... with tears. As he went outside it was morning.  
"What a NIGHTMARE" Ned shouted as he takes out his bible and prays for god to wish for this nightmare. As he goes outside as he is gardening as he meets the Preacher "You hear this masked clown man still causing a rampage and murder!? " Preacher said, "What did I ever do to him?" Ned said. "He's only just there to kill! KILL... The bigger threat is the devil Calypso! Remember this and arm yourself" Preacher said as he gave him a crucifix. Ned Flanders went back in his house in fear afraid to go outside.


	2. Sweet Tooth Nightmares

Twisted Nightmares of Ned Flanders

As that night Ned Flanders prayed to god to kill the clown to no avail without sleep this night. Ned heard friendly little music as he heard an ice cream truck as he had no clue what it was until it stopped, as he heard the door broke down he hid under his bed in fear as he had his crucifix.  
Ned soon went outside the window and jumped out of it as then he climbed down and went for the Simpsons for help. When he rang the doorbell there was nobody answered. As soon as there was an answered suddenly it wasn't any of the Simpsons it was Needles Kane!

"Looking for help? Well I didly-didly-didly did want YOU to shut up and lie down so you can end up dead. Nobody can help you fool!" He said as had someone in there gutted like a slaughterhouse of trouts. Lisa, Bart and Maggie were distracted as they were eating their ice cream cones, "They'll have their turn next time, if you are looking for your him boys and girls he was a head of himself" as Needles was giggling hysterically when he held up Homer's dead head "DOH! You monster I will kill you for this!" Ned shouted in anger "Look at this boys and girls the neighbor here is messing with the wrong clown!" Needles said holding his machete "Got that right buddy" Krusty said as he came out of nowhere. As soon as Needles takes his machete and stabs Ned as everything went black and then he was dreaming again.

When Bed woke up is awake he was dumbfounded as he finds everybody he knows in Springfield dead (except Krusty the Clown for some reason) and it was like a cave of corpses and blood and suddenly the ice cream truck Ned heard drives through his wall and the truck shows Needles and Krusty in it as he gets out the drivers seat as he gets ready to kill him "I'M GONNA KILL YOU NED FLANDERS!" Needles laughed as he takes out his machete prepare to gouge him like he did to the rest of the cast "No... You're not real! You aren't real!" Ned said as he thinks he was dreaming "Shut up and bleed you motherf-" Needles said as he puts his giant knife down into Ned's face as he starts screaming and everything goes black.  
Ned Flanders wakes up in the morning. After he has breakfast and starts gardening he finds Homer walking off to Moe's, "Homer you're STILL alive!" Flanders said "Yeah I was just heading off to Moe's" Homer said "Hear of this clown with a flaming head?! He's crazy!" Ned said "Yep he's crazy I got some ice cream." as he pulls it out and eats it "See you later... stupid Flanders" as he said walking off eating his ice cream.


	3. Final Battle

Twisted Nightmares of Ned Flanders

Later that night he hears an ice cream truck as he goes out of his house but it was a different one. Then thereafter "God grant me a wish to defeat the dreaded clown of dread!" Ned wanted his wish to god as god didn't kill the clown but upgraded his vehicle to the car he needed but with chain guns attached. The vehicle's of Ned's is the 'Beast Priest' as he drives to the battle against Needles Kane's 'Sweet Tooth'. As the battle ensues the Beast Priest and Sweet Tooth go at each other with bullets flying everywhere and explosions all over the are of Springfield and there everyone were staying off the roads and watching the Twisted Metal Tournament. As Sweet Tooth transformed into Mecha Tooth Ned was in trouble as he had to believe in god and use his crucifix given by the Preacher he kisses it for good luck. Ned Flanders had a missile luncher attached to his car truck and yelled "This is for Maude and Edna you son of a bi-" as he fires a giant 1 hit kill missile at the ice cream truck turned into a giant robot as Needles was screaming "Oh shiiiiiiiiiiii" as the robot explodes into metal scrapping and and junk.

As Ned Flanders won the Twisted Metal fight he went to see Calypso. "Ah Ned Flanders... you have won the battle what do you wish your prize to be?" Calypso said "I wish to be granted to be the warrior of God's and become like him!" Ned Flanders said "Your wish is granted" as Ned Flanders was granted all the power as a god and become like the one he worshiped, but when he was there everyone worshiped him around the world. As everything wen his wish until Kratos came by and slayed him (if you played God of War you'd get it but, its Twisted Metal his wish would be turned around and backfires, just like that).

Ned wakes up for the last time "Please tell me its just a dream god. Or hope that big bad joker is gon." Ned prays as he is relieved and prays for god as all the nightmares of the clown is gone but his wish was also granted. But Ned Flanders didn't know it was all just his imagination.  
Unbeknownst outside of the Flanders' household a mysterious man stood outside in the shadows, it shows the mans face, it was... CALYPSO!

The end... screw this... whoever wants a sequel? :P


End file.
